Underneath The Fake Starry Sky
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: Sasuke fell in love the Whiskered Man. He was raped and rejected. Later on in the years, he became a prostitute. Then he meets the Whiskered Man again, yet he's different from before. /NaruSasu/ 1st ever Lemon!


Underneath The Fake Starry Sky

By Shounen-Ai

Beta by XFallenAndBrokenX

(She's alive!)

Warning(s): Lemon, rape, cursing, underage sex

* * *

_A young soaked brunette, by the name of Sasuke, gripped at his tan shorts. His eyes stared down at the forming puddle beneath his feet from the rain. In front of him stood a man around his middle twenties, smoking the last remains of his cigarette. Pulling the tobacco stick from his lips and releasing a puff of smoke, blue eyes looked appeared from behind closed eyelids and down at the boy._

_"You love me?" He repeated, his voice echoing in the nervous boy's ears. Sasuke gave a faint nod. "Y-yes..I love you. I always have…please don't hate me..I don't want you to hate me…" He whispered the final part of the sentence more to himself than to the man in front of me. A exaggerated sigh left the man's lips, his hand running nervously through his hair. "I don't….know…your so young Sasuke…how could you possible think its love and not just a crush?" Sasuke snapped his head up, his white hat made its self useful of not letting the rain get into his eyes._

_"I really do love you! I will prove it! I-I want to give you my body!" His eyes stare at the man. The man with whiskered that were imprinted on his cheeks. With a look of astonish, the man meet gazes with the young boy. Sasuke was a extremely beautiful creature with a fierce attitude that he had inherited from his father. Sasuke stared pleading up at the man, waiting for his response._

_"…Okay.." The man with whiskers replied, a smile upon his lips. Sasuke felt his eyes light up like a Christmas tree at his answer. "You-you love me too?" He quickly asked stuttering, mimicking the actions of a little kid. The blond tilted his head at this, his smile transforming into a frown. "No…but if we do this…maybe I will fall for you." Seeing this as a chance to prove himself and get the love he wanted so desperately, Sasuke agreed without a second thought it his mind._

* * *

_Sasuke came to his senses of what he was doing once he saw the unclothed man he loved waiting for him in bed. The two had journeyed to the area where most love hotels were clustered. No one said nothing to them, not even the fact that a child was with a man who would be in his twenties not to far from now. In this side of the town, nothing mattered but pleasure and the happiness of being drunk from booze or high from the previously used drugs._

_Sasuke nervously looked around the room, only moving his eyes, as he used trembling hands to unbutton his blue windbreaker. He could feel the man he loved eyes on him, watching his ever move from his position on the bed. Sasuke took a quick glance at the man and then looked away once again, mentally sighing in relief at how dark the room was._

_Painstakingly long seconds later the jacket fell to the floor, so did his shirt, then his shorts, and finally his boxers. The nervousness came back again, but he held it back and forced himself to crawl into the bed and sit in front of the man, awaiting orders of what to do next. The man stared the boy down, lust filled eyes were mistaken for a lovers from Sasuke's point of view, which seemed to calm him down._

_"Wha-what do I do now?" He asked in a hushed tone, blending in with the sounds of the rain outside of the window. Blue eyes shot up to his and a smile appeared on his lips. "I'll teach you…first you need to prepare yourself." Sasuke almost jumped at the feeling of the cold hands bringing him closer to the man. His own warm hands pressed against the firm muscles. Blushing, Sasuke felt the hand run over his body until one hand journeyed to his behind. A single finger pressed it self against the strangely used entrance._

_"Did you take a bath before you came?" He asked from beneath the darkness. Sasuke gave a nod against the man's shoulder to hide his face, blushing embarrassingly at being caught from his preparation of himself hours before confessing. He had readied himself to prove his love. A low chuckle vibrated the two bodies and slowly the finger rubbed at the semi-loose hole. "Its loose, but not enough for me to be able to fit in it."_

_Sasuke gave out a gasp before biting his lips to calm himself down once he felt the intruder enter inside of him._

_"Aah…hurts…" He moaned._

_He felt the finger move in and out, circling around until another finger was added. The scissoring technique brought on more pain, but Sasuke kept it to himself, believing the man was holding back some to help him get use to the feel of it. The burning sensation increased ten folds when the last finger was entered along with the two, thrust in and out painfully._

_"Ow! S-stop!" The whiskered man paused his actions and slowly pulled his fingers from the hole. "Sorry, but now your fully prepared." His hand reached over to the pants on the nightstand and rummaged through his pocket until he found a miniature bottle of lotion. "This can substitute for lubrication." he retorted, biting the top off and spitted it off in some area of the rented room._

_Sasuke stopped himself from moving once the cold fingers came back, rubbing at his virgin hole with the extremely cold liquid. The man's fingers slipped in with ease this time and rubbed around to make the entrance more slippery and wet to enter once it was time. After a minute of this, the fingers vanished and hands reappeared on Sasuke's hips. "Go ahead and show me how much you love me." The whiskered man spoke in a low tone that sent shivers down the brunette's body._

_"O-okay…" Sasuke looked down at the blanket that covered the man's lap. Trembling hands reached out and tugged it away, revealing the condom-clothed erection that was ready to enter him. Blushing madly at its size, Sasuke looked up to the deep blue eyes. "Wha-what do you want me to do first?" He knew the basics of sex from conversations of his brother's friends and kids at school, but he never knew which came first. The whiskered man looked to be in thought before speaking._

_"Ride me." He said simply, leaning back on the bed-board in position. Sasuke gaped, blushing like the virgin he was. "I..I…okay.." He did find relief in this for he did not want to give oral or anything else that had to deal with his mouth and the member. Sasuke rose himself shakily on his hands on either side of them, just above the member. His eyes shut tightly as he slowly began to seat himself on the erection never looking up to his love. A inch entered inside of him, but that small inch still hurt greatly. Tears surged up in Sasuke's charcoal eyes at the great content of the almost unbearable pain he was going through._

_The man seemed to be impatient once his hands tightened on Sasuke's hips and slowly began to pull the young boy further down. It was strange that even with him so loose, he felt so much more tighter. A moan erupted low from his throat with the thought of just throwing the boy to the bed and pounding into him ruthlessly. "Ah! No! It hurts too much!" Sasuke cried out, gripping the man's wrists and balancing himself with his knees. The whisker man mustered a terrifying glare._

_"Didn't you say you loved me? Then finish it up if you want me to love you back." Sasuke opened his eyes, never knowing when he had closed them, and stared to the man with a hurt expression. "I-I do love you…but…it hurts…I'm sorry….I'm sorry….please don't hate me….I'm sorry." He whispered, beginning to pull himself off the man, but found himself forced back into position. "Do you think I care if it hurts? I want this now. Its been so long since I last got laid." Sasuke gasped as the man thrust into him inch by inch, the burning pain returned. He screamed for him to stop, trying to get away from him, but was held down until the man was fully seated inside of him._

_"Aaauugghh!! Stop! Let me go!! Let me go! It hurts!" He cried out, but knew no one could hear them since most love hotels were built with soundproof walls and windows due to loud guests. Flipping positions, Sasuke was pressed against the bed while the blue eyed man was on top of him. "I'll get what I want first, then you can leave." Sasuke breathed in shakily, staring up to the man with pleading eyes in hope of him reconsidering but found it ignored as the man pulled out a bit and then slammed back in._

_"**Aaagh!** No! Please stop! Ahh…aah!!…**AAHH!!**" He cried out from each rough thrust, ripping away his virginity with no traces of love what-so-ever, only the feelings of lust and want were present in this so called 'meaningful' joining of bodies. Over a period of time, the screams lessened and lessened until finally the stopped all together. The bed rocked and rammed hard into the wall making imprints. A sound of breathing being sharply taken in signaled the man had cum and had satisfied his lust for the night._

_On the bed, the man had fallen onto the young boy after pulling himself out of the abused, bleeding hole. Sasuke just stared up at the ceiling. Speckles of light played around from the window where the hard rain was still falling._

_"..You never loved me….," He finally broke the silence, knowing fully well the man was still awake, just waiting for him to say something. "You're just like all those other men….they try to be nice to me….then they try and lure me into their houses…I thought you were different since you treated me differently than others….I was wrong… it was just a new way of luring people in."_

_The blue eyed pulled himself up and looked down to the boy. Their eye didn't meet for Sasuke made sure of that. The whiskered man leaned down to at least reward him with a simple kiss but it was declined once the brunette turned his cheek to him, staring off into space. Trembling lips resumed its journey and placed themselves on the cheek that flustered from the intense heat of the room._

_"..I'm sorry Sasuke…"_

**Seven Years Later**

Sasuke opened his eyes, his arm had been thrown over his forehead in a comfortable sleeping position. Charcoal eyes stared up at the ceiling was littered in glowing stars that he had placed up years ago. He remembered the day he had received them from that man on his twelfth birthday.

"Yo, Sasuke~!" Sasuke blinked, staring at the man at his doorstep. "You…what are you doing here?" He had remembered the whiskered man not really having a good relationship with his brother. The man had once worked for them but had been fired when Itachi found out they had developed a friendship. Itachi was always protective and believed everyone to be a bad guy when it came to his brother. The blond smirked. "Well, I came for a important reason!" His face grew serious as well as his tone.

"_Sasuke Uchiha…will you…," Sasuke's breath hitched at the familiar line. He came back to reality once he noticed the man on his one knee and holding up a package of something that was too close to read. "Accept my lame-ass birthday gift that cost me $.50 at the convenient store."_

_Silence_

_WHACK_

"_Ouch!" The man whined, rubbing his head. Sasuke huffed, gripping the thin package of whatever to his chest with a blush decorating his cheeks. "Don't do stupid things like that!" He cried out, ignoring the pout he received from the blond. Finally the youngster looked at his gift._

"_Glow in the dark star stickers?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the cheap man. The man laughed nervously, smiling widely. "Welll…I sort of…spent all my work money yesterday on gambling…I was so close to getting five grand! I did win one time though! The price was-"_

"_$.50."_

"_..yeah…it was…"_

_Sasuke sighed, looking away from the man, he wondered if he would have a future with all his money issues. "Well..I don't hate it….but I don't like it either…." Another pout from the man who felt like he was being scolded at._

"_I won't even use them either. So I'll just throw them somewhere."_

"_That was worth a lot of money!"_

"_Only you would think $.50 was a lot of money."_

"_Hey!"_

_Later on in the week, Sasuke's mom commented on the stars glued to his ceiling one night with her usual cheerful smile._

Sasuke wondered why he had taken the damned star-shaped plastic with him after he left home. He didn't understand why he still had them. He sometimes tricked himself into believing if he tried to tear them off, he might fall since the ceiling was at a tall height.

'Use a chair then.'

Sasuke blinked, pausing his hand from snatching off a star from the ceiling. In those few minutes of being engulfed in thought, he hadn't realized how he had actually used a chair and was now on the verge of ripping off the stupid stars. His arm trembled, which soon went to his hand. He could feel the cool plastic on his fingertips, but….

Sasuke jumped down from the chair, staring down at the floor. "Tomorrow." He whispered in a hoarse tone, his eyes looked out of the window where the night was filled with the city lights of opening businesses. He always had to tell himself tomorrow, yet each time it was followed by another tomorrow and another. Sasuke glanced up at the ceiling again.

"Tomorrow….it'll be tomorrow."

* * *

Sasuke roamed the streets of the most populated part of the city. The love hotels were opened for business which drew in many customers either straight, gay, or lesbian. The bars were readied well as he saw a group of females walk pass on trembling legs, giggling at the most random things that came into sight.

"Hey baby, want a good time?"

Then there were the sluts that would do anything just to make money and get pleasure out of it. Sasuke gave the woman a glare, who released a surprise gasp. "Oh Sasuke! Where have you been sweetheart? The girls and I were worrying that you had been killed after you left with the tough client last week!" Sasuke sighed through his nose, he remembered that day well. "The bastard brought some friends. After they left I was fucking sore in so many places that I couldn't move. I needed a week off to recover."

The female frowned. "Really? Well I'll put word out about this man. What's his name anyway?" Sasuke tilted his head up at the sky, trying to see the stars of the night but only saw distant lights that were moving planes. "His name was Toma Yu." He resumed his walking down the street. "I'm going back to my post tomorrow." He announced, giving a small wave to his female co-worker and turned the corner into a large street occupied mostly with bars and casinos.

He stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pockets, looking around for something amusing to do. He ignored the lusty looks he got from bystanders and continued on his merry way. He felt his mood worsen at the site of a certain thug who had positioned himself over a female who looked to be having fun. Hoping her distracting would be his advantage, Sasuke blended in with the crowd and passed by with no problems.

Parting from the crowd he stepped into a large alley and leaned against the wall of a bar. His favorite hobby was watching the many different people walk around. From nervous schoolgirls, to drunken schoolgirls, to men with fetishes, to women wanting to be rented for the night to relieve there stress. Sometimes fights broke out between married men and women. Other times drunks would vomit on the road until they passed out on the ground until morning (without their wallets of course).

"This is my life…" He whispered.

"Yes it is my dear Sasuke." Sasuke scoffed, turning around to see the thug from earlier. "What do you want Neji. I'm not in the mood for your mood swings and flirting. Go back to that girl you were with, you two were having a good time. Neji tsked, rolling his lavender eyes. "I will return to her soon enough. She's heading to the hotel as we speak. I just wanted to see my true love first before a one-night stand." Neji moved towards Sasuke and pressed him tightly against the wall. Sasuke just looked in the opposite direction, not giving in.

"Get off me."

"One kiss and I'll leave."

"I don't do kisses."

Neji gripped tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder, inflicting pain into the boy's body. "And why is that? Want your first kiss to be special? Like it'd matter. You fucked every walking thing around this area, so one little kiss won't change you." The statement was rewarded with a punch in the face.

"Bastard." Sasuke hissed before pushing him off and speed walking out of the alley, ignoring Neji's calls of him to halt. He merged back in with the crowd, his eyes wandered around the lit territory. A sense of disappointment surged throughout his body. A simple kiss really wasn't special at all when the body was tainted with the lust of other men. When he was younger, he always thought taking long showers were cure him, but it never worked. He could still feel hands that wandered up and down his body.

The brunette wrapped his arms around his stomach, staying away from the crowd and leaned against the pink-painted building. He grit his teeth together at the intense pain and soon fell to his knees, his head drooped while his eyes shut to block out everything that was progressing around him. He stayed in that position for he didn't know how long. No one said anything to him, most likely thinking he was another drunk who had fainted on the way of home.

Suddenly Sasuke felt a presence behind him and smirked weakly. Ah, the robberies were beginning so soon? "I don't have any money on me. So go look for another victim." He said in a dull tone, leaning his head on the wall of the building. The presence didn't move away, only grab at his arm and tug him up into standing position. "Hey! Let go of me bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed, turning to prepare to fight the man but froze stiff.

'No.'

Fear gripped at his body, the last time he felt so frightening was when the nightmares wouldn't leave him alone. They kept coming back and back. Each time it happened, his brother would sooth his fears and calm him down in just mere minutes.

* * *

"_STOP IT!! STOP IT!! NO! NO!!" A young Sasuke cried out as he thrashed in his bed trying to escape his nightmares. The bedroom door bust open and end ran his brother, Itachi. "Sasuke! Calm down! Sasuke!" He grabbed the boy and held him close in an attempt to comfort his fears. Sasuke finally awoke to find himself in a pair of strong arms. Panic surged through his veins and soon he began to thrash again._

"_Let me go! I don't want to do that! Please, no!"_

"_Sasuke! It's Itachi. Calm down!" Charcoal eyes looked up to Itachi before they were filled with tears of relief. "Big brother, it hurts. Make it go away. I don't want it anymore." He whispered with a tight hold on the man's pajama shirt. Itachi looked down worriedly at his young brother, he didn't understand what had happened to him to have these nightmares._

_Sasuke buried his face in his brother's shoulder, his tears slipped silently into the fabric. "Big brother, can I sleep with you please..I don't want to be alone…. Please don't leave me alone." Itachi held the boy tightly to his chest, he resembled a seven year old so much more than a twelve year old at that moment. _

_"Of course, you can sleep with me."_

* * *

Without his brother's protection, Sasuke felt helpless.

The blond looked worriedly down at Sasuke. "Are you-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke pushed the man away, backing up with a terrified expression. He felt his body trembling, perspiration dribbled down his forehead, and his throat tighten, he was barely holding down the urges of screaming to the top of his lungs. The man frowned at his reaction, tilting his head to the side ever-so-slightly in thought. "What's wrong? Did I do-"

"Shut up! Why are you here you fucking monster!" The blue eyes narrowed, giving off a deadly deep blue. "What did you fucking call me? Look here bastard. I was being a civilized person and checking to see if you were okay." Sasuke looked away from him, placing his hands against his ears. "Shut up…leave me alone! Why do you keep haunting me!!" He turned back to the man.

"LEAVE ME ALONE KYUUBI!!" It was the man's turn to freeze, but soon he snapped out his daze and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders in a tight grip. He brought the man closer to him, staring directly into his eyes. "You know Kyuubi?!" Sasuke struggled before breaking the grip and ran the opposite direction. The blond had quickly followed him, shouting at him to stop.

'Leave me alone..'

"_Leave me alone." Sasuke whispered, clinging to his pillow in the darken room once he felt the presence of his never-to-be lover behind him._

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke cried out, pushing pass the crowds and vanish from site of the blonde mistake for Kyuubi.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the glowing stars of his ceiling.

"Tomorrow." He echoed, his eyes never leaving the stars for a second.

"I'll take them down tomorrow."

* * *

Sasuke looked around the area of the night life. Everything was busy like usual and it was time for him to work. He looked himself over to find any new ways to add more seduction to his outfit, but found it perfect. Waltzing out one of the few apartment buildings built in this area, Sasuke went to his post which were where he had been harassed by Neji the other day.

Giving a quick glance back, he could see the eyes of men traveling over his body in interest. He knew he'd have to deal with at least five clients tonight for he had been absent for a week. He seemed to be the favorite out of the entire group of prostitute that were around.

"Hey." Sasuke paused and turned to see who had confidently chose to come up to him. Usually he had to be the one to walk up to someone for they feared they wouldn't be good enough for his extreme beauty. Sasuke felt his body scream in fear as the replica of Kyuubi stood in front of him. The man noticed his movements of running again and quickly spoke. "My name isn't Kyuubi. Its Naruto Uzumaki. Please, I need to talk to you…your Sasuke Uchiha aren't you?" Sasuke fully turned around, eying the man. What stood out the most were the marks on his cheeks. Shifting uncomfortable, Sasuke spoke.

"Those…scars…they-"

"A birthmark Kyuubi and I share. We are sort of twins, but I was born years after him…if you don't believe I'm actually Naruto, I can prove it to you!" The man grabbed his shirt and tugged it up a bit to show him a strange tattoo that printed his stomach. "See! Kyuubi doesn't have this tattoo, he doesn't even know I have it." Sasuke frowned at this.

"I don't know what Kyuubi could look like after seven years." The man blinked before thinking to himself. A sparkle appeared in his eyes before he smirked. "A picture!" Naruto rummaged through his pocket before pulling out a worn-out paper and handed it to the brunette. Sasuke gave a wary look before snatching it and taking a peak.

In the picture was Kyuubi himself and at his side was a young boy who looked to be eleven or ten from the height. The boy looked almost exactly like Kyuubi except for that Kyuubi had longer hair and narrowed eyes. The boy had baby fat cheeks and wide eyes. Underneath the picture, he cursed himself for actually being able to remember the handwriting, was wrote Kyuubi and Naruto.

"He….he never said anything about you.." Naruto frowned at this. "Maybe he used my nickname. He would call me Kit because I had…well still have a love of foxes." The nickname, now he remembered it. Kyuubi would let it slip out sometimes but wouldn't answer his question as to who that was. Sasuke handed the picture back. "What do you want? I told you already I haven't see him for seven years. I can't help you." Naruto smiled weakly, looking over the picture.

"Actually you can…see…Kyuubi died seven years ago…he killed himself by jumping off a building." Sasuke froze, he could almost feel his heart rip apart from what he had said. Kyuubi died? Seven years ago? How hadn't he heard of..

'I had been mourning.' He remembered now. He hadn't left his room for a grand total of three months after the rape. His mother and father had took sympathy on him and allowed him to recover from whatever ordeal he had went through. He hadn't told them what had happened, he just made up a lie about almost being kidnapped and how frightened him to a great content. He hadn't wanted Kyuubi to get into trouble.

'I was…still in love with him…' Sasuke winced at the 'was', he knew he still had feelings for his first love. Naruto spoke again in a soft tone. "He had left me a letter. He told me once I was old enough to understand, he wanted me to find the person who he hurt greatly and take care of them for him. I read it so many times that I can recite it now…"

Naruto took in a breath and spoke.

"Dear Kit,

I'm sorry it had to be this way, but the guilt I carry is too much for me to bear. I did something so horrible. You know that boy I always talk about? Yeah the one you said you hated for taking away your big brother. Well he confessed to me about a month ago and then we had sex.

Well, the better explanation for this would be that I technically I raped him since he didn't want to do it anymore in the middle of the act. Ever since then, I heard that he just stays in his room, never going out to enjoy his summer.

I broke him.

I never meant to hurt him. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am. The guilt I now feel. I wish I could see him one more time. Happy, like he used to be.

Please don't hate him. It not his fault, it was entirely mine.

I left all the money I won in gambling, a grand total of $850,000. I always made sure to save up some money if anything were to happen to me.

Well I suppose that is all I need to say to you.

Bye Kit.

Take care of the house."

Naruto looked to Sasuke when he was finished. "It took me years to stop loathing you. Even though he told me not too, I couldn't help it. But then, I finally understood and began to hate Kyuubi for his stupid actions….then I finally accepted it and gave myself a mission. I wanted to tell you Kyuubi's true feelings." Sasuke couldn't feel his legs, he fell down onto his knees, leaning back on his apartment building. His eyes stared up at the sky of gray clouds.

Still, no stars.

"And what feelings would that be…?" He asked, his voice so lost and confused. Like a child who had being separated from his mother in a crowded area. Naruto smiled again, looking down at the man. "I found one of his old journals. In there, he wrote 'Is it so wrong to fall in love….with such an innocent child like him?'" Sasuke felt tears sting at his eyes. He threw his arm over his eyes to hide his weak state.

"He….loved me…?"

"Yes…he loved you so much…yet he knew what the reactions of the public would be if you two were to ever form a relationship. He didn't want you to face those harsh critics and painful memories that would form." Sasuke released a hollow laugh, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"He always was…overprotective…"

"Yeah…he was…"

The two stayed there in silence, until Sasuke spoke up.

"Can you…take me back to my apartment…I need to lay down." Naruto bent down and wrapped his arm around the male to help him up. "Okay….and..there was one more thing Kyuubi wanted me to do." He removed the arm that blocked Sasuke's vision and gave him a breathtaking smile. "He asked me to take care of you…so I will, even if you refuse." Before Sasuke could protest, he was hosted up in the man's arms.

"Wai-wait a minute! Put me down!!"

* * *

Of the course of a week, Naruto had done what he said. He had temporarily began to live with Sasuke. Because of this, Sasuke hadn't been able to work since Naruto forbade it. Sasuke, not a fan of being told to do, had gone out to start his job. Just seconds before he enter a car of a client, he was tugged out, thrown over the blond shoulder, and was taken home. Sasuke had put up a fight but it didn't seem to effect the blond, stubborn man.

He was a man on a mission after all!

Sasuke sent a death glare at the man across the table who happily ate his ramen. It was almost sickening. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, raising a eyebrow before slurping up the remaining noodles. "What's your problem? You haven't even touched your ramen yet!" Sasuke tsked. "I don't want any fucking ramen. I want to know why you are interrupting my work! I need money to pay bills and now for food since you're a human vacuum!" he exclaimed, slamming his fists against the table. Luckily the ramen cup hadn't tipped over from the vibrations.

Naruto pouted before going through his back pocket and threw his wallet on the table. "There, I have a total of 5.3 billion dollars in the bank. Pick whatever card you like or just take some twenties out." Sasuke gaped at this, staring at him as if he grew another head. "Wha-what? That isn't possible. You're a moron…morons can't be rich…" It was Naruto's turn to glare. "I'm not a moron! And I'm rich because I founded Rasengan Energy Company with my stepfather around when I was fifteen and I was able to win a case of gaining all inheritance from my father's will which was a lot of money since he had been mayor of Konoha for a few years until he died from a disease."

Sasuke looked back down at the wallet and then looked away. "I won't accept charity." Naruto sighed at how stubborn the black haired boy could be. "Don't worry. You can use as much money as you want. You just have to be my loving housewife, like on TV!" The brunette turned back, his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fuck you."

"When and where?" The teasing voice questioned.

"Bas-"

"How about tonight in the shower!"

"I'd rather catch a disease than sleep with you."

"That's so cruel!" Naruto whined, banging his head on the table in remorse. "Everyone else gets to have Sasuke. Not me though, nope, just because I'm rich and too sexy for him!" Sasuke hmphed, snatching the wallet. "You know, I might take you up on this offer of using your money."

"Hey! You can't just insult me then take my money!"

"Watch me."

* * *

"Sasuke, you're here? That's surprising. Its been so long since you last worked." The female commented, sitting down next to the boy. Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That fucking idiot won't leave me be. I had to drug his ramen to knock him out for a few hours." The woman gave a laugh.

"Lover's quarrel. That's adorable. He just doesn't want to share you."

"We are not lovers." He hissed, glaring at the smirking woman. She shrugged, standing up and patting away any dust that had pressed against her skirt. "Sure you guys aren't. Well I must get back to my post. See you whenever." Giving a wave, the woman disappeared down the street.

Sasuke gave a lazy glance up at the sky before turning his attention on the car that had pulled over at his side. Taking in a deep breath, he walked over and prepared for another night of fake pleasure.

'So fake….like the stars I'm always under.'

* * *

Two in the morning was what the time was on the large clock that ticked loudly in the lobby of his apartment building. He had sneaked past the sleeping night guard and made it back to his room. Unlocking the door quietly to not wake up his intruder, he entered the apartment.

But that seemed to not be enough as a hand fell on his shoulder, frightening him. "Where have you been, Uchiha?" The serious tone of Naruto's voice made Sasuke realize that he really wasn't okay with his choice of work. Summoning up all his strength, he turned towards the tired blond with a frown. "Working of course. Why else you I just be getting home?" He answered, snobbishly looking away from him. Naruto's hand tightened on the brunette's shoulder which forced Sasuke to wince in the power of it. "Let go. That hurts." He grabbed the hand and tried to tug it away.

"Sasuke. Stop working." He spoke in a warning tone.

"No! You can't just come into my life and tell me what to do!" Sasuke shouted, digging his nails into the man's skin. Naruto narrowed his eyes before pulling up his free arm. Sasuke reacted with closing his eyes in fear of being hit, but only found himself held in a tight embrace of the man.

"Why do you keep doing this!? Do you like being fucked by different men daily? Do you like how they call you disgusting names as they touch you anywhere that makes you moan like the whore you are? Do you really like how they use you for one night and then throw you away the next morning!? I don't understand why Kyuubi cared so much about you!" Sasuke felt a stab in his heart at this comment, he pushed the blond away from him.

"Don't use my guilt against me! I'm doing this for a reason! I was raped by that man! Raped! My body was tainted because of that…and now I am far worse than dirt. I belong with the people around this area. I don't deserve love, affection, friendship! I deserve to just be used over and over like a dirty toy! I don't deserve anyone! Anyone who falls in love with me deserves something much more better than a tainted corpse!" Sasuke panted from the loud outburst, he had never thought he'd tell someone his reasons for leaving such a happy family and ended up in the worst of places.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the man. "Y-you think that of yourself?" Sasuke looked away from the captivating eyes and stormed off. "Goodnight." He whispered, vanishing into his room and slamming the door.

* * *

Sasuke's outstretched hand was held up to the ceiling, he pretend he could touch the glowing stars. A frown laid upon his lips once he noticed he didn't do as he always said.

"Tomorrow….I will take them down tomorrow." Sasuke knew he was lying to himself again, but it was the only comforting thing he could mange to think off. His eyes closed, blocking off his site of the dark world. He wasn't sleepy, only sore from his clients strange activities. Shifting, Sasuke turned on his side to have his back face the window. He kept his eyes closed at everything, even the sounds of soft footsteps outside his bedroom door. He ignored the sound of the door opening and the resuming footsteps until they came to a stop at his bed.

He ignored the warm hand that ran over his cheek.

"Sasuke…please don't be mad at me…" Naruto leaned down, breathing warm breath over the boy's lips. Sasuke reacted to this, opening his eyes to see what he was planning on doing. Naruto beamed before joining there lips together in a chaste kiss. Sasuke felt electricity shot through his body, the same electricity he had heard from local schoolgirls when they gossiped about their first kisses.

The blond pulled away slowly, not wanting to stop the kiss but knew he should. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't said those things…..I'll make it up to you….tomorrow we'll go somewhere!….goodnight Sasuke." Naruto stood and exited out the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Sasuke's gaze stared up at the stars.

They seem so unattractive now.

* * *

"….A park."

"Yep!"

"….and park with….cats…."

"Ye- What?!" Naruto looked around the park panicky to see that there were indeed cats walking around the area. Naruto shivered at the beasts, hiding behind the short man. "This is suppose to be a dog park!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking up at the sign of the park. "No, its an animal park, which mean different types, just not dogs. I suppose today is when the cats get their chance to walk around."

Naruto paid him no heed, his eyes stared directly at a orange cat that had seated itself in front of Sasuke. It released a meow to gain some attention from the boy. Sasuke knelt down, patting the feline with an amused smirk. "It looks like Naruto's scared of you little one…want to come home with me?"

"Sasuke! Now that's just mean!" Naruto exclaimed from many feet away, hidden behind a bench. Sasuke stood up with the kitten in his arms and looked back to him with an astonished look. "How did you get that far back so quickly?" He called out, walking over to the man but paused when screams of protests echoed through the park, telling him to stay back.

"Put the creature down and then run for your life…" Naruto retorted, his eyes glared at the poor cat that only stared at him innocently. The cat hopped from Sasuke's hold and scurried over to the freaked out Naruto.

"AAAHH!! DON'T COME OVER HERE!!" Naruto ran in the direction of the exit, leaving in his trail the laughing owners who had watched the scene occur. Sasuke sighed, feeling his cheeks warm up from how embarrassing Naruto was.

"Moron."

* * *

Naruto sniffled, licking at his ice cream. The two men sat on a bench in a normal park next to a ice cream cart handing out ice cream to screaming children. "I swear that thing was gonna eat me. You saw how creepy its eyes looked?! Like it was looking right at my soul!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning back on the bench.

"Your just a scaredy-cat."

"Am not…I'm no way related to cats."

Sasuke hmphed, staring up at the sky in thought. Naruto looked over to him and then up to the sky as well. Over the course of few weeks of leaving with the man, he learned he had an obsession with the stars. He would always bring them up at the most random times, it confused him greatly, but he knew it had to have a hidden meaning.

_"I want to see the stars." Sasuke blurted out one day. Naruto glanced up from the stir fry that Sasuke had cooked and forced him to eat. "Stars? Where did stars come from?" Sasuke became silent, poking at his food with a frown._

_"I want to see the stars……" he repeated in a lower tone, his voice was soft and sad. Naruto never had seen him so vulnerable, so lost to the world. With that, Naruto promised himself to rid Sasuke of all the sadness the lived in his heart._

_

* * *

_

"Now where are we going!?" Sasuke shouted.

After hours of walking around the city, eating ice cream, finding ramen shops, and then finally finding the car after thirty minutes of walking, Naruto had the nerve to think he wasn't tired. They now were in the car, on the highway where few cars were passing by.

Naruto grinned stupidly but made no movement to say anything. Sasuke, not liking his question to go unanswered, reached over and spun the steer wheel purposely to see what the man's reaction would be for them to crash into another car.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!!" Naruto quickly regained control of the vehicle, thanking God no one had been near him. Naruto breathed out in relief and pulled the car into a road hidden by the thick trees.

Sasuke did not like this one bit.

Was Naruto going to kill him?

'Must be from that ramen-free diet…'

"Kill me and I swear I'll haunt your dreams dressed like a cat." Naruto gave the man a weird look before turning into a large opening in the trees and stopped the car. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm actually going to satisfy your weird fetish." Naruto turned off the car and hopped out, followed by Sasuke.

The two walked a few meters into the clearing until Naruto stopped and flopped down. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but sat down next to him as well. "Now what?" He didn't understand what was going on. Naruto rolled his eyes at his lack of common sense and pointed upwards to the sky. Sasuke followed the finger to see the usual night time sky.

But….

"Stars…" Sasuke whispered in awe, his eyes widened at how many there were in just one area. Naruto grinned at his reaction. "I promised I'd take you somewhere to apologize for the other day. Glad you like it."

He received no reply from his shell-shocked friend, but he didn't mind. The beautiful smile that appeared on his face was enough to make his heart swell with happiness.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Naruto almost jumped when the boy had moved over to his side and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, which was his own way of saying thank you. Naruto beamed, nodding a 'your welcome' in a silent reply.

* * *

A month had passed since Naruto had began living with him until he got Sasuke's life back on the right track. In order for this to occur, the two had been out on many outings like the parks (once Sasuke even forced Naruto to take him back to the Animal Park during Cat Hour), cafes (the female employees wouldn't stop staring at them with those fangirl vibes raditing off them), theathers (Sasuke had had to comfort a frightened Naruto during a horror flick), and sometimes they even went to the mall (The two had been followed by groups of teen girls and hit on by almost every clerk).

Sasuke rolled his eyes at another one of Naruto's lectures on being safe when it came to be outside alone at night and continued to read his magazine. He had grown used to returning home and being greeted by the man. The only thing he hadn't grown use to was missing so much work. Thanks to Naruto, the only times he could leave were going to the store or going to chat with his co-worker about his problem with the moron.

During the month the two had interacted more and more. Naruto learned a lot about Sasuke and Sasuke learned more about Naruto. They had some similarities but lots of differences. They were even times when Sasuke would actually laugh. Laughing was one thing he hadn't done in such a long time. With the days slowly moving on by, Sasuke would catch Naruto staring at him more and more. His flirting increased as well and his sincere smiles multiplied which sent Sasuke's heart into jumps and fluttering.

And once….Naruto had dared to kiss him again.

_Sasuke poked at his ramen with a look of distaste._

"_Must we have ramen every day?"_

"_Hey! My money! My choice in food!"_

_Sasuke scoffed, pushing the bowl away and plopped his chin on his hands. He felt fat eating all this junk food the blond had purchased. Sasuke himself had usual eaten healthier foods like vegetables and dairies. He was missing it terribly as day by day went on._

"_Come on baby! Eat it!"_

"_Don't call me that and no."_

_Naruto pouted, then resumed eating his own meal. Sasuke actually found it interesting to watch the moron eat. He was awestruck at how he sucked in the noodles without even chewing. He wondered if that was even safe to do, couldn't that mess with his digestion system and also choke him? Naruto was such a weirdo. After a just a few seconds, Naruto finished, releasing a loud belch. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust._

"_Excuse you."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

'_Manner-less pig!'_

_Naruto looked to Sasuke then to the cup of noodles then back to Sasuke. Sasuke knew well he heard a 'ding' as if the man's brain had finally started working. Raising an eyebrow in suspicious, Sasuke asked what he was up too. Naruto gave a grin, wiggling his eyebrows before snatching the ramen and began to eat it._

"_You're still hungry?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head._

"_Naruto, your going to get…sick?" He had looked back across the table to see that the man had disappeared. Suddenly his chair was spun around and he was met with amused blue eyes. "What the hell moron!?" He shouted and gasped as lips pressed against his. His first kiss taken by a blonde idiot who forced himself into his home and stopped him from working._

'_Wait a….UGH!!' Sasuke pushed the man off, spitting out the contents of ramen that had entered his mouth. "What are you trying to do!? Kill me with that disgusting food!? I almost choked!" Naruto tilted his head 'innocently'. "Eh? Weren't you playing any attention to what I was feeding you?….or did you think I was doing something else?" The lusty voice questioned, leaning up and licking the boy's lips slowly._

"_Ramen is good…I'mma make some more!" The blond shot up and happily 'skipped' to the kitchen to make the chef warm up another batch of the noodle cups. Sasuke just sat there, staring off into space, wondering what the hell had just happened._

From all the commotion he had gone through with that man, he actually felt a feeling of overwhelming peace. Peace he hadn't felt in years. At the moment, it was nightfall, and Sasuke was staring up at the stars. A strong urge came over him to want to take them down and for once he listened. He exited the room to find a chair or stool but paused once he heard Naruto's low murmuring voice.

Peeking around the corner, he spotted Naruto using the hallway phone.

"I know what I'm doing, don't baby me."

"Yes…yes I know. I told you everything is fine. I'm making sure he doesn't work that awful job."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, realizing the guy was talking about him to some stranger on the other line.

"I will protect him from any harm. I promised myself that, not just you….okay…bye Kyuubi."

Sasuke froze at the name.

Kyuubi?

**Kyuubi?!**

Sasuke moved away from his hiding spot, staring at Naruto's back. His fists tightened at his sides. His face grew dark with rage. Naruto had lied to him with all that sentimental crap about Kyuubi's death and his feelings!! Was he just playing around with his feelings like it was a game?! Rich snobs always did find it amusing to see one suffer.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruto snapped around to see the man. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" He questioned cautiously, looking over him with a hint of fear. Sasuke jammed his eyes shut. "You liar…you said Kyuubi was dead! What was that phone call then?! I heard you say Kyuubi and don't you fucking dare try and cover it up!" Naruto remained mute for a few moments, allowing the hallway to fall silence.

Outside a raindrop hit the roof, then it was followed by other until a rainfall had begun for the night. Sasuke and Naruto stared each other down, ready for one another to speak up first. Naruto released a sigh, knowing he had been caught for being so careless.

"Sasuke…we did this to protect you-"

"Protect me how?! Lie and say the man I once loved died because of my grieving over the rape?!"

Naruto smiled weakly.

"Kyuubi…he saw you one day when he was visiting Konoha. He said….he was so ashamed of himself. He knew it was his fault that he drove you to what you do today. That beautiful child he loved…so much….he had destroyed your life." Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor. "So he thought up a plan..he believed that maybe if you found out he had died…you'd be free from the grief and start over in life…so he sent me as his messenger and to help you go back to the good times of life."

Sasuke's arms wrapped around his own torso.

"Why….why…why? Why lie to me? Why so many lies Naruto? I thought…I thought I could finally be happy…and only to find out this just seconds before I saw the real stars." Naruto hesitatingly walked over to the him and reached out to touch him, but felt his arm smacked away.

"Don't touch me….get out of my house…no…out of my life." Sasuke glared up at the man. "I don't ever want to see your disgusting face again you lying son of a bitch!" He snapped out. Naruto remained silent for that moment. Sasuke was then hugged in a tight embrace.

"LET ME GO! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Sasuke howled, pushing at the man with the little strength he could muster. He felt so weak from the pain of today, he just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. Naruto held him closer, placing his head on the man's shoulder.

"I like you Sasuke…please…don't make me leave."

That stopped all of Sasuke's actions.

"You….what…?"

Naruto looked up, meeting with Sasuke's eyes. "I said I like you! I really like you! I-I finally understand why Kyuubi loved you so much. Your just so perfect." He whispered softly, running his trembling fingers over the boy's cheek. Sasuke pulled away once he felt Naruto's grip loosen.

"Stop it…stop with the lies…I don't want my heart broken again…"

"Sasu-"

"Just stop it!"

Sasuke slammed the front door open and dashed down the hallway to the stairs which took him out the building and into the heavy rain.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

At his usual post, Sasuke stared up at the sky, his eyes burned from the direct hit of drops of rain hitting, but after a few blink to get rid of the stinging, he'd continued to look up. After almost a half hour of this, Sasuke began to hoped someone would want him for the night or someone would at least kill him for his wallet. His eyes drifted from the sky and closed.

'I wish….'

Sasuke reopened tear-filled eyes.

'I wish….'

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, burying them in his jeans. He never felt so much pain. It was much worse than when Kyuubi betrayed him. He felt as if his heart was being ripped out his chest by a bear. Sasuke's white fingers clung to the wet cotton. He wondered why it hurt so fucking much. Was it because he had thought Naruto actually liked him? Did he hope for that without even realizing it?

'Is that why the stars seem so unimportant nowadays?'

"Sasuke!" The brunette turned his head to see Naruto shouting at him from across the other side of the road. He too had ran out without a jacket or an umbrella. Just his normal button up shirt and black pants that he fount comfortable. "Naru…" he whispered hoarsely in a quiet whisper. Naruto rushed across the street to get to him.

_!!_

Sasuke's eyes shot to the car rushing towards Naruto with no intent of stopping.

No!

"NARUTO!" He cried out, watching mortified as the car got within inches of the blonde. Naruto let out a scream as he quickly did a spin in the puddles of slippery water, the car drove pass him with ease and continued on its way. Naruto took in gasps of air from the frightening ordeal that had occurred. Looking down the road, he shouted.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!"

Turning back to resume his run over to the brunette, he found that Sasuke had closed the distance once he was tackled by the shorter male. Keeping his balance, he wrapped his arms around the shivering brunette.

"Sasuke-"

"You idiot! You almost got killed!"

"Eh?! It wasn't my fault! That damn driver-"

"It was your fault! I-I told you to leave, not come and find me!" Sasuke sobbed out into his chest, gripping tighter onto the wet shirt. Naruto stared down at the man with a weak smile. "I can't leave. I like you too much to just leave….it'll hurt not seeing you again." Sasuke's shoulders trembled as his tears poured out more and more.

That moment, that was when Sasuke finally realized what feelings he felt for the dumb blond by the name of Naruto. "…Why did I fall for someone like you…?" He asked, wanting to really know. The blonde's smile blossomed, his cheeks turning a deep red. "Because I'm the best?" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, closing his eyes and continue his laughter.

"You…you moron."

* * *

"Ah…Sasuke, I don't think we should be doing this so soon." Naruto said nervously as the boy straddled his soaked pants. Once the two had come home, Sasuke had dragged Naruto into his room and threw him on the bed. Sasuke had began unbuttoning his shirt. "I want this…. I want to see what it feels like to do this with someone I like..for once..without one-sided love." Sasuke gave Naruto a shy glance, he cursed himself for acting like a virgin.

Naruto watched this reaction.

"Sasuke…." He chuckled, grabbing the hesitating hands and helped him finish unbuttoning the fabric. Once the shirt was gone, Sasuke began to plant gentle kisses on the man' s neck while Naruto took off Sasuke's soaked shirt.

"We're going to have colds tomorrow." Sasuke hmphed, pushing the man down on the bed. Naruto scrunched his nose at this. "I am not bottoming." He simply said before switch positions, smirking down at the confused male. Naruto pressed their lips together which quickly went from slow to passionate. Sasuke felt himself blushing for how untalented he was when it came to lips. Naruto dominated easily, tilting his head in the correct position to get a better taste at his new lover.

Pulling away, the two took in harsh breaths of air before continuing. They weren't in a rush to have sex. They wanted to learn each other's bodies first before it came to the joining of the two.

The room heat increased greatly which fogged the windows of the bedroom nicely. As timed as passed on, their clothes had became roommates with the floor and soon both men were naked, pressed up against each other. Naruto kissed at Sasuke's shoulder blades, running his hand down the boy's belly to feel the developed abs. Sasuke released moans from the soft touches. During his times with clients, he'd have to fake such sounds.

Naruto reached beneath Sasuke's knee, pulling it up a bit and trailed the kisses down the creamy skin to he made it to the mid-thigh. He looked up at the flustered man before him with a look of hesitation. "Sasuke. Are you sure you want to do this so quickly? I don't want you thinking I'm a one night stand." Sasuke forced his eyes open, staring down at the blonde. "I want this Naruto. I want to make love with you." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the gentle tone of his words and gave a nod, leaning up and placing his lips against Sasuke's.

Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection, pumping it slowly to tease him. Groans ripped from the boy's throat from the pleasure of the talented lips and the moving hand. He unconsciously shifted his hips, trying to make the hand move faster. Naruto got the message, pulling his lips away from the swollen ones and ran his fingers up and down, teasing the head that began to releases dribbles of semen.

Sasuke shivered in pleasure, spreading his legs wider. Naruto could see from the quick takes of breath he was on the verge of having a climax. Quickly he stopped his actions, releasing a groan of protest. "Don't mess with me, Naruto." He panted out, glaring beneath his damp bangs. The blond just laughed, shaking his head. "Where are the condoms and lube?" Sasuke blinked, forgetting all about the preparations. "Oh…there is some lotion in the bathroom…I don't remember where I put the condoms." Naruto sweat drop at the daze expression the man had. He was still lost in the world of pleasure.

"Ah…no condoms…so-"

"We can still do it."

"Eh?! Bu-but-"

"You..will be the first without a condom…inside me." He felt his shyness returning back from its grave. The scene before Naruto made his erection hardened painfully, he so badly want to be inside his lover. "Okay, I'll be right back." Sasuke held back a whimper as cold air fell over his body and the blond disappeared out the door. The loud banging of the cabinets and sounds of drawers ripping open could be heard from the bathroom. Sasuke moaned out loud in impatience, feeling heat continue to grow increasingly.

"Naruto!"

"I'm coming!" Naruto appeared in the door way with the lotion. Sasuke sighed in relief once Naruto was back in position on top of him, getting rid of the cold air and warming his body. Naruto opened the bottle and squirted some onto his hand. "Damn, its cold." He hissed rubbing the slippery liquid over his fingers. Once the goop was perfectly on his fingers, Naruto began to circle Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke breathed in once the cold lotion hit his burning skin.

The brunette grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders, signaling him to go ahead. He had dealt with the pain many times, but each time still hurt like hell. Naruto pushed the finger at the tight muscles until it sucked in his finger. Sasuke's eyes shut, his shudder from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Naruto pushed the finger in and out in slow paces, then quick ones get enough room to add the second finger.

Sasuke released moan after moan, thrusting down on the finger.

"Naruto…aaahh…don't stop." Naruto smirked confidently and pressed in the second finger, moving in a scissor motion into it was loosen large enough for him. Using his final finger, he pushed the three in and out, getting further and further in until he smashed into the sweet spot that released a cry of pleasure from the brunette.

"Seems like your ready." The fingers disappeared which made Sasuke feel empty and wanted them to return. Naruto grabbed the lotion bottle once more, squirting out some of the goop and tossing the bottle onto the floor. He hissed through his teeth once the cold liquid came in contact with his painful erection that was ready to join with his anxious lover. Completing the preparation, Naruto's grasped Sasuke's hips, readying himself to enter. Sasuke spread his legs to give him more room.

"Ready?" He whispered, positioning himself at the entrance. Sasuke gave a single nod, holding in his breath to await the member. Naruto responded with a nod and slowly pushed in. He gasped as the walls tightened around him, sucking him in. "Fuck…Sasuke…you're so tight…" He pushed himself further in into his was fully seated. His arms trembling, his hands gripped tightly on Sasuke's hips, trying his hardest not to thrust.

Sasuke took in deep breaths, trying to calm down the pain he was feeling. Naruto watched the body slowly start relaxing to his size. Charcoal eyes reopened. "Move." He uttered. Naruto nodded, slowly pulling out and then rammed back in. The brunette threw his head back in pain, but he could feel the hints of pleasure surging in. Naruto continued to thrust in a slow manner to keep from hurting the submissive one beneath him until moans of more came into play. Sasuke gasped, sweat slipped down his body as Naruto went faster, ramming in the right spot each time.

Sasuke released a pleasurable scream.

Naruto pulling the slim legs over his shoulders to gain a better advantage and slammed into the tight hold with more energy then before. The new position increased the pleasure ten folds from ever move. The bed trembled, rocking back and forth with each movement the two created.

Moans, pants, and gasps scared off the silence from the room, growing in volume each minute that passed. Sasuke's eyes shut, arching out his back as he felt himself get closer to his climax. "Na-Naruto. Naruto. I'm gonna…-" he gasped when he felt the rough hand grab his member, holding it tight. Sasuke glanced down at the man penetrating his body.

"Let me-"

"No. We'll come together." Naruto panted, moving faster and harder into the man to reach his own climax. Sasuke felt the speed increase and couldn't help ask for him to keep going. The blond reached up, cupping the boy's chin and brought him into one last kiss. The restricting on his member disappeared. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck to keep him in place.

With Naruto's final thrusts, Sasuke jammed his eyes shut, mouthing Naruto's name against his lips as his body stiffen and soon their stomachs were decorated in sperm. Naruto tugged his lips away, burying his face in the sweaty neck of the man. "Sasuke!" he whispered, feeling himself release into the dazed brunette.

Sasuke grunted, glaring up at the man who had fallen onto of him. "Get off, you're heavy." Naruto chuckled, pulling himself out of the man and laid at his side. The silence was peaceful and comforting for the aftermath of their lovemaking, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked over to the man, motioning him to come over. Naruto complied and moved over, placing his head on the man's chest. "I think I love you.." Sasuke whispered in a low tone. Naruto smiled, nodding against his chest. "I think I love you too."

Before the last panel of the starry sky vanished, their voices rose once more for a last conversation.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"..Tomorrow...will you help me take down those fake stars?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke shockingly. He had remembered when Sasuke had told him the true meaning of the stars that were plastered on the ceiling.

_Naruto entered Sasuke's room in order to beg him to allow ramen to be part of the menu for dinner but paused in his tracks. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, staring up at the ceiling and he seemed to be lost in thought. Naruto rose an eyebrow, walking behind the boy and he too looked up._ "_Glow in the dark stars? I never would have expected you to like things like that." Naruto commented. The brunette gave a shrug, never tearing his eyes away from them. "I only kept them because they were stars….it was a birthday present from Kyuubi when I was twelve." He murmured softly._

_Naruto glanced at Sasuke seemingly shocked. He still owned something from Kyuubi? This was interesting, yet at the same time he felt a overwhelming disappointment. He could tell how much he cherished the stars and finally understood his obsession with them._ "_You know….real stars are higher up…." Sasuke looked back at Naruto, his eyes seemed to be dull for that moment, then he spoke. _

"_I know."_

Naruto stayed silence, then chuckled.

"Yeah..let's do that.."

**End**

* * *

Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this tremendously long story!

**A new poll has been posted up! Those who are familiar with my current works may be interested in it since it has to do with the updates of my stories. :)  
**

Meanings:

Glow in the dark stars stickers - The stars represent Sasuke's love for Kyuubi. Even after so long, he was still in love with him.

Stars (real ones) - The stars represent Sasuke's desire to move on in life and find someone new he can love.


End file.
